Black and Gold
by CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded
Summary: ONESHOT-Beau likes a certain dragoness, and Decepshun likes a certain dragon. Coincidence? I think not.


**Just a simple little oneshot in the Dragon Booster category to get things running for my new fic…**

**I do not own any of the characters. Only the very brief plot.**

* * *

Striding out into the gloomy darkness, Beau's heavy paws hit the ground as he walked on calmly. He had told Cyrano, Wyldfyr and Fracshun to send Artha on a wild dragon chase while he went out to meet up with a certain dragoness...

He felt a change in the wind and sniffed deeply, the overpowering scent of black draconium ramming into his nostrils. Shaking his head, he cleared his nose before twisting around to find where she was.

Decepshun smiled softly as he swung his great big head around, his gleaming yellow eyes darting around and scanning the area for her. When he was looking the other way, she sauntered up to him and gently nuzzled his neck.

"Wha-!" he yelped, before seeing who it was. "Oh, very funny," he growled.

She smiled, continuing to nuzzle him. "Big-headed, as always," she told him.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Beau retorted, rolling his eyes.

Decepshun had told Coershun to pass on a message to the Gold dragon, saying to meet her here. Initially jealous at first, the male Black dragon grudgingly passed it on. She had told him to come in his black and gold persona, as so not to get attacked. It had worked.

The Black dragoness had feelings for the great dragon, a little while after Moordryd had tried to capture him. It started as a seed of admiration, before blossoming into feelings of affection and love. She had tried to uproot the feelings, but as she denied it, she had to finally admit it to herself. The fact that she saw him almost every day didn't help, and most of the time she was so close to him, so close that she could smell his hot, sweet breath and feel his rippling powerful muscles underneath his tough hide.

Beau also had a liking for her ever since he had set eyes on her. The way she handled herself and walked enthralled him, leaving him with a fascination for her. Whenever she galloped away from him, she deliberately swung her hips and tail seductively and secretly, he enjoyed it. But he was too scared to admit it. They were supposed to be mortal enemies, for scales' sake!

And right now, being this close to her left him feeling as if he had entered paradise. Returning the nuzzle, he traced small circles on her flank with his tail and felt a shudder of pleasure run through her. She purred and broke away, her bright blue eyes meeting his golden ones.

Lazily curling his tail around hers, Beau drew her in for a little kiss before trailing down her spine. She shivered and arched her back, feeling him nuzzle her tenderly.

They both headed towards a cave nearby and settled down, Decepshun's paws laid over Beau's massive ones. She rested her head against his neck and closed her eyes, feeling him place his head on top of hers carefully. The three unspoken words hung heavily in the air, waiting to make themselves known.

"What if Moordryd finds us here?" he asked, his eyes flickering downwards.

She let out a giggle. "He won't. I've made sure of that."

* * *

In his bedroom, Moordryd Payne snored heavily, the effects of the sleeping draught taking hold. The empty goblet was on his bedside table, a few droplets of the bluish liquid shimmering in the dim light.

* * *

Then it was her turn to ask: "And if Artha finds us?"

"I predict that he is currently being chased by a very angry Kitt Wonn," Beau chuckled.

* * *

"ARTHA TANNIS PENN, IF I EVER CATCH YOU, I WILL SCRAPE YOUR SCALES AND FEED YOU TO THE HYDRAGS ALIVE!" a very angry, very shrill and very loud voice screeched from halfway across the stables.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Parm sadly said, shaking his head as he watched Artha creep away and hide in the stalls, quaking in his shoes.

* * *

The two dragons stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence and sharing kisses. _What would Moordryd think of this?_ Decepshun wondered, embracing her lover. She smiled ruefully, picturing his face in her mind's eye.

Beau snickered quietly and visualized Artha standing there before them, speechless. How he would love to tell him and watch the look of shock on his face blossom...but he couldn't. Not having a vocal box similar to humans had its disadvantages, sometimes.

The dragons didn't bother to move, not caring if anyone saw them like this. The occasional yellow-bellied newt scurried to and fro, but apart from that, nothing else disturbed their intimate embrace.

"Decepshun?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She leant over and kissed him, earning a rumble from the male dragon.

"I know."

* * *

**Short, yes, I know. I actually like this pairing, and it comes across as cute to me. You may or may not agree, but please respect my work. Or I'll set Beau on you...^^**

**Now gimme those reviews. **

**Please?**


End file.
